


And So I Say Goodbye

by SusanShining



Series: One-shots [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s01e21 Secret of the Sundrop, Frederick deserves to die, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Possible Character Death, Sorry Not Sorry, Varian Needs a Hug (Disney), cuz it's not really suicide if you don't die right?, i was really just being salty here, im gonna call it ambercide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanShining/pseuds/SusanShining
Summary: When Varian kidnapped the queen, he had no idea that the entire kingdom would be against him.And now he realizes that he only has one option to survive.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, King Frederic of Corona & Rapunzel (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Quirin & Varian (Disney)
Series: One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997542
Comments: 35
Kudos: 94





	And So I Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve… wanted to do this so badly so so long…. I’m just gonna get it over with.  
> Warnings: Suicide, (ish) death note

_\--------_

**_To whom it may concern._ **

**_By the time you read this, I do hope that everything I’ve done will finally convince you to take action and find a way to stop the black rocks._ **

Rapunzel crept through the tunnel, bare feet almost silent as they fell on the dirt. Her frying pan was in hand, knuckles turning white with how tightly she was gripping it. Her father walked beside her, marching alongside with practiced ease, ready for any attack that might come their way.

It was hard to believe that they were actually going to fight back against _Varian._ The sweet little kid that likes alchemy and raccoons and inventing, but he did _not_ just get to kidnap her mom and get away with it.

**_I don’t know how long we will stay like this, forever maybe, or if it’s even possible to survive but… there’s no other option for me._ **

The floor shook a bit, a small black rock shooting out of the ground and barely missing her. She yelped, but quickly bit back the noise, continuing on towards the castle of Old Corona.

**_If this is Rapunzel that’s reading, I’m sorry that things had to come to this. Not that I would expect you, Cassandra, or Eugene to care, but I am._ **

**_And if it’s his oh-so-righteous-majesty King Fredrick, I can only pity you. My dad called you friend once. Did you know that? Said that you were one of the great kings that would live on through the history books as kind and just rulers._ **

**_May I only point towards your treatment of the kingdom during your reign of terror and your daughter’s absence to disprove this._ **

They, at last, arrived at the small ladder leading up to the floor above. Meeting her father’s firm gaze with a nod, they began their climb.

**_And Queen Arianna? I’m sorry you had to get quite literally dragged into this. The keys to your chains should be under the black tarp behind you. You should be able to reach it. Once again, I am sorry that it had to be you, but I saw no other way to get Rapunzel or anyone to come and see how the rocks had torn up my village and imprisoned my father._ **

Rapunzel’s father pushed open the trapdoor a few inches and quickly scanned the room for any threats. When he didn’t, he wasn’t surprised. It was not like this boy could’ve seen through Rapunzel’s plan.

But still, he quietly opened it the rest of the way, climbing out to assist his daughter up the last of it. They tip-toed around the room, looking for any sign of the alchemist or queen, but surprisingly… nothing.

**_I shouldn’t say I was surprised to see the armed mob entering Old Corona, but if I’m being honest, I was. And looking out the window I can only see two outcomes from tonight._ **

**_Surrender, or death._ **

“Maybe he’s in one of the other homes?” Rapunzel asked after a few minutes of searching, trying to ignore the amber statue holding Varian’s father in the center of the room.

“No, he would’ve wanted to keep close to all his supplies and tools,” Frederick said, tapping his finger against a small screwdriver. 

“I thought he would have more papers and notes scattered everywhere, but...” Rapunzel brushed her hand across an empty table. “There’s nothing here.”

“Where’s Arianna then?” he asked.

“Over here.” a numb voice called from behind a black curtain and they rushed over, tearing it to the side and freezing in shock and in horror at the sight.

**_I remember it so clearly, 3 months ago when I came home to find my father encased in an unbreakable prison. His last words written down on a crumpled-up piece of paper I could never read despite how hard I tried. But I hope that my own letter will make this message as clear as the golden rock that will soon surround me._ **

**_I am terrified._ **

“V-Varian?” Rapunzel took a hesitant step forward, legs shaking under her. No. He- he wouldn’t do this to himself. He was- he wouldn’t just give up like this!

**_Terrified of what this kingdom might do to me if they stop me before I end this. Terrified that the amber wouldn’t just trap me in it, but someone else too. Terrified that there never was a solution to fix it. Terrified that once I pour the serum, it would only reveal that the amber kills, not preserves, in which case I deserve this fate for killing my father. There really isn't any hope for me, is there?_ **

“Arianna…” the king came up hesitantly, kneeling beside his wife as they stared at the golden stone in front of them. “Are- are you okay?”

**_I’m not sure where I’ll do it yet. Maybe next to dad- but no, I wouldn’t want you to be forced to free me alongside him if you find a way to. This is the punishment I see fit for what I’ve done. My only ask is that you will respect it, or hate it, I don’t really care. But please, let me lay in peace. It shouldn’t be too hard, you sure did a real swell job at leaving me alone these last few months._ **

The queen didn’t say anything, however, looking tired and sorrowful at the same time. Not that Rapunzel would blame her. After everything that’s happened, does Varian’s story end just like that?

“N-no!” Rapunzel demanded out loud, blinking her eyes fiercely and almost glaring at the still figure in the stone. He was sitting cross-legged, facing Arianna. Rudiger was comfortably curled up on his lap, also seeming to accept this end with content as his human had also. Not only that but his face was _peaceful-_ almost satisfied with his quietly closed eyes, and that small- _sad-_ smile on his lips. 

“You don’t just- just get to bring us all here and- and give up!” she cried, legs giving out as she pounded her fists on the glowing prison. “You- you _can’t!_ ”

**_You may not read this. You may not care, but I have decided that if I’m going down, I’m going down the way_ I _want to. And no king, queen, princess, guard, or 'co-lady-in-waiting' is going to stop me._**

“Rapunzel-” her father began, trying to prevent his daughter from going into a panic. “Perhaps it would be best if-”

“NO!” she screamed, pounding on the amber with as much ferocity as she could muster. Her cheeks soon turned wet, with steady streams of tears falling out of her eyes. Out of all that she thought could happen today- why- _why_ did it have to be this?

_**Farewell Corona, I hope it was all worth it to turn a 14-year-old child into the scape-goat for all your problems. You don’t need to apologize, no no, I expected nothing less from a kingdom ruled by a whiny tyrant that locks away the innocent and executes the correct. I don’t even want to know what might happen if you arrest me tonight. But I’m not going to give you the chance.** _

She stopped pounding after a few heart-breaking moments, panting and sobbing as she tried in vain to break the prison. Was _this_ what Varian had felt? Being so close to his father but never able to save him?

“Raps!” Cassandra burst through the front door, quickly followed by Eugene and Lance. Their weapons were still out. _They expected a fight._ It was almost laughable. They wouldn’t get one. Not here, not now, or probably ever.

**_And to Mrs. White who lives two houses down? You can find step-by-step instructions on how to fix your tractor under the counter. It’s the only piece of knowledge I’m going to leave behind. The rest will die with me. Not that anyone here could decipher my code, but just a light precaution. Can’t have anyone stealing my ideas or knowledge right? And… I’m stalling, aren’t I?_ **

“Blondie are you-” Eugene froze, taking in the scene in front of him. “Rapunzel what- what happened here _?”_

**_I guess it still feels wrong to do this inside. But no- no there’s no other option. I_ have ** _**to do this.** _

She didn’t answer. She herself could barely register what had happened. Her eyes scoured over the piles of books containing papers sticking out the sides. Seemed to be put together in a rush. But one piece of paper stood out. Laying upside on the floor just inside the amber, a small part of the corner reaching outside, exposed to the evening air. There was writing on it. Covering the entire page.

**_I suppose I’m still scared. I don’t want to do this alone. I’m scared that this will all be for nothing again. That_ I _will be for nothing again. That my_ father _will be for nothing._**

**_But maybe it wont, and they’ll all learn that the black rocks are a threat to take seriously._ **

She bent down, peering at it for a moment. It- it was a letter? To… them.

“Is it true?” Arianna asked suddenly, looking up at her husband's questioning face. “That you sent guards after him, the son of your friend because you just _could?”_

“What?” Frederick blinked, shocked at her tone. “I- Of course not!”

_**Maybe it’s a good thing the queen is here, right? She’ll be the last person I ever see. Her and Ruddiger, right? I suppose that’s as good as I can ask for.** _

Arianna stood up, towering over the sitting king. “So why?” she asked. “Why did you do it?”

Frederick stared up at her, emotions dancing in his eyes. “Arianna I-”

“Why. Did. You. Do. It?”

**_Yes, I think that small patch of rocks would do nicely. The queen should be able to prevent herself from getting trapped. The chain is long enough-er-I hope._ **

**_It might’ve been selfish of me to set all this up. Lure everyone here so they can witness what I’ve done. But I don’t care. They never cared before. I want to_ make _them care now._**

“Why shouldn’t I have?” he snapped, standing up suddenly. “I was protecting Rapunzel’s _life-_ ”

“By ruining his?” she held her ground, glaring at her husband’s face.

“What else was I supposed to do?”

“Get him help!” she cried, exasperated. “In what life would it ever be okay to chase an orphan around the kingdom?”

“A life to stop Rapunzel from endangering herself!”

_**Why shouldn’t I anyway? They deserve it for leaving me, right?** _

“SHUT UP!” Rapunzel demanded, shocking everyone in the room. “This doesn’t change ANYTHING.” she took in a deep breath, steeling herself as they turned to look at her. “This… fighting isn’t going to fix this.”

“Are you sure it even needs to be fixed?” Fred asked after a beat, wincing at his wife’s withering glare, but holding firm. “Are we just going to ignore the fact that Arianna is still currently in chains?”

_**If you did happen to take the time to read this Rapunzel, I have hidden the scroll piece where I met you to steal the flower. You know where to look.** _

Arianna scowled at him, dragging the chain and herself over to a black tarp, lifting it up to reveal a silver key. She knelt down, unlocking her cuffs and stood up again, marching up to her husband.

“In case you didn’t know, he put it in a place where I could reach _intentionally_.” she hissed. “I bet you wouldn’t have if the tables were turned.”

“He. Is. A. _Criminal.”_

“He’s a child!”

“He kidnapped you!”

“So? It’s not like he hurt me!”

“I was worried sick!”

“You were _acting_ sick!”

“I’m leaving Corona.”

**_It might help you. I’m not sure. Perhaps you could find the other pieces if you're bored. I did some research, and apparently, it’s part of the Demanitus scroll. I’m not sure why my dad has a piece, but he does._ **

Their shocked faces turned to her, one with understanding and the other with fierce anger that sent a chill up her spine.

“I- I’m leaving,” Rapunzel repeated, stepping away from the amber holding her old friend- if she even deserved to call him that- and meeting her parent’s eyes. “This happened because we ignored the black rocks. I’m not going to do that again.”

“Rapunzel you can’t-” her father began, but his daughter interrupted him, holding up a hand for him to stop.

“Dad, the rocks aren’t going to stop attacking our kingdom. I… I have a connection with them.” she said, distantly remembering the words that Varian had told her all those months ago. “It’s time I stop running.”

_**Don’t ask why I’m telling you this. I don’t know for sure myself, but take care of it okay? It’s one of the last things I have of my dad.** _

“Raps are you sure?” Cassandra asked after a beat of silence. “Maybe… maybe we should leave things as they are. For all we know, touching them again could make things worse.”

“How is ending things like this-” she waved her hand firmly at the two amber statues. “Any better?” she sighed when they all went silent. “I need to go whether you like it or not, so don’t try and stop me,” she told them, striding out the door and into the night.

_**I hope you also understand, princess, that if I am ever freed, it better not be just because you need your pet alchemist again. I guess that’s all our relationship is built on right? You need something and I have to help if I want you to stay around.** _

**_No longer._ **

The mob of people were waiting, pitch-forks, swords, or crossbows in hand. It made her feel sick. Sick for her father, sick for her people, sick for herself. All of this, just to attack a child?

“People of Corona. I thank you for wanting to help but-” her voice broke off. “There- there is no need for violence today.”

She winced as a disheartened murmur spread throughout the crowd. She was just about ready to throw-up right there and then. Were they actually _dissapointed_ that there wouldn’t be a battle?

“Var- the alchemist is harmless,” she told them. “The queen is unharmed and there is no threat you need to worry about-” she paused, her eyes catching the sharp glint of the black rocks. “Because I’m going to fix this.”

_**And with this, I say goodbye. If this truly does kill me, I’ll tell my dad ‘hi’ from Corona. Tell him that they really wanted me in the castle with them. You know, the dark basement part of it, but still.** _

Wordlessly stepping up to them, her hand reached forward and grabbed onto the rock, a blue glow exploding on contact.

**_Signing out, for the last time,_ **

**_Varian Quirinson of Old Corona._ **

**_Alchemist._ **


End file.
